A New Beginning
by Irrisa Taisho
Summary: HIATUS!Three sisters and a halfdemon that ensues caos.InuKag MirSan IrrIsi Aly?
1. First Things First

**Chapter 1**

A/N: Hey. Sorry I haven't been updating my stories people but I have been extremely busy with other things including helping a friend by Beta Reading her story. What this author's note is about is this….. This story is not mine. It is my friend's story that she would like me to post up because she does not have a computer or a fanfiction account yet. Until she gets one she asked me if I would post it for her. My friends nickname is Alyssa and this is her story. Enjoy.

Once upon a time long ago there lived 3 beautiful girls who lived in a small house in the country. The girls were Irrisa, Alyssa and Kagome. One day Irrisa went outside to see if it looked like it was going to rain. When she returned to the house Alyssa asked her if it was going to rain but when Irrisa answered Alyssa could not hear her. Irrisa and Alyssa then went into town to see a doctor about why Alyssa couldn't hear. Irrisa asked the doctor if the loss of hearing was temporary or permanent. The doctor told her that it was permanent but there was something they could do to make is so she could hear. The doctor told her that they could implant a hearing device that could help her hear. When Irrisa found out that it would cost $45.00 she told the doctor that she had to make a phone call to her other sister so that she could bring the money to the hospital. Irrisa then left the room and called her sister, Kagome and asked her if she would go into her room and grab $50.00 from her emergency safe and bring it to the hospital. Kagome said that she would arrive at the hospital as soon as she could. When Kagome arrived at the hospital, meeting Irrisa at the door. She asked why she needed the $50.00 and Irrisa explained to her that Alyssa needed a hearing device. Kagome understood and told her to call her as soon as she got home because she had to go to work. By the time Irrisa returned to the room that the doctor and Alyssa were in it had been 1 hour since she made the phone call to Kagome. Irrisa handed the doctor the money and asked him when was the earliest date that could be set up to implant the hearing device. They were happy to hear that the doctor wasn't busy and could implant it right away. The doctor told her to leave as he had to put Alyssa to sleep because he had to make incisions behind her ears and that it would take 3 hours. Irrisa found a piece of paper and wrote Alyssa a note saying that she would be back in 3 hours to pick her up, that everything would be fine and that she loved her. The three hours passed quickly and Irrisa returned to the hospital to pick up Alyssa. The doctor advised Irrisa that Alyssa should take it easy until they could come back to turn on the device. The doctor had explained earlier that her ears had to heal before he could turn the device on. Irrisa agreed and handed the doctor their phone number and told him to call when he wanted them to come in so he could turn on the hearing device. 4 days passed when they received the phone call from the doctor telling them that he would like them to come in today to turn on the hearing aid. It only took 10 minutes to turn the hearing aid on and Alyssa was extremely happy to be able to hear again. As they were leaving the hospital Irrisa noticed a half-demon walk by them and across the street into the neighborhood park. She watched him until he was out of sight.

A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. How was it? We're working on the speech part. This chapter is more for information purposes. Let us know in a review how it was and we'll update as soon as possible! Bye!


	2. Next on our list

A/N: Hey people. Were back! My friend got another chapter done! Yay! Lol. YAY! She's letting me use my character. WEEEEEEEEEEE. Lol. Alyssa decided that since I help her so much that this story is now both of ours not just hers. Yay. After updating this one I am going to try and update my other stories if I can I am going to try and update all three of them. Wow. That's a lot of updating. 4 stories in one day. We'll see If I can do it or not. Wish me luck! Lol.  As soon as we are able to find a scanner we have some pictures of the characters. Well here we go……

Chapter 2

Kagome, Alyssa and Irrisa left the hospital and went home. By the time they made it home through the traffic it was 7:30 pm. When they got home they had an argument on who was going to make supper and in the end Kagome was the one who ended up making a supper of rice and chicken. The dish was her specialty. The chicken was cut up and cooked with spices then placed on top of the rice. Everyone loved it and that was the reason they wanted her to cook. While Kagome was busy cooking their supper, Irrisa and Alyssa were in the living room putting together a puzzle. The puzzle was a picture of a couple of unicorns standing around in the rain. The puzzle was already half way done when they started to work on it. After an hour of putting the puzzle together Irrisa and Alyssa became bored and were going to go upstairs and play on their computer but Kagome interrupted saying that it was suppertime. The three of them sat down to eat. As they were eating Alyssa asked Irrisa a question. "Irrisa, your going into town tomorrow to go shopping right?" " yah" " Will I be able to come with you?" "no" " why?" "because I want to be alone". Alyssa became downcast and left the table. Irrisa was confused as to why Alyssa would leave the table so quickly, when she turned to Kagome to ask her she flinched when she saw the glare directed at her. "Why do you think that she is angry Irrisa?" " I have no clue why she would be sad" "You can be so dense sometimes you know that? The reason she is so upset is that so much has been happening lately with her hearing that she hasn't had a chance to spend time with us. She feels left out." "I don't see why she should feel left out. I usually spend time with her but I rarely get time alone. I usually have to look after her and get things ready for you that I have no time for myself." "Irrisa, did you ever tell Alyssa that?" "No, why?" "She doesn't know that, she thinks you don't want to spend time with her, I suggest you go and clear things up with her." "Good idea. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Irrisa walked away from Kagome and walked up the stairs in the front hall up to the second floor. The second floor of their house was specifically for their bedrooms. Kagome's was on the far side of the hallway, Alyssa's was the middle room and Irrisa's was the closest to the stairs. Irrisa walked past her room and stopped at the door of Alyssa's room. She rested her hands on the door handle but stopped when she heard crying from inside. She opened the door and walked in. The lights were off in the room and the window was closed. Irrisa waited till' her eyes adjusted to the dim lights before she closed the door. Alyssa's room was a nice size room. The walls were painted with a light violet with fuchsia trim. On one side of her room was her twin size bed with unicorn blankets on it. On the other side of the room she had her two dressers. One was a tall stand-up dresser and the other was shorter but it had an oval mirror on top. In one of the corners she had a desk with a computer on it. Her homework from school was scattered all over the desk while pencils littered the floor. On her walls she had shelves with glass figures of horses and unicorns. Irrisa turned her head away from everything else and focused her attention on the crying girl lying on the bed. Alyssa heard someone enter her room and turned to see who it was. When she saw that it was Irrisa she turned around and ignored her. Irrisa saw Alyssa look at her then turn her head and completely ignore her. She sighed realizing it would take some time to explain everything to Alyssa. "Alyssa…" "Go away" "I won't leave until you hear me out. I wasn't trying to be mean and I wasn't trying to make it seem like I didn't want to spend time with you." "sniff you weren't then why?" Irrisa went over and sat next to Alyssa on the bed. "Over these last few months things have been hectic. With Kagome getting me to tutor her in her math class and with your hearing problem I have become so busy. I have been looking over both of you and I haven't had any time to myself. I love you both and I don't mind helping but sometimes I need to do something by myself so I can think and relax a bit. I haven't been able to relax in two months and I'm slowly wearing myself thin. I need a break. It's nothing against you." "Why didn't you tell me that when I asked why?" "When I said I wanted to be alone I thought you realized it was because I was becoming too stressed. Even my teachers have noticed that I'm becoming too stressed and I thought that you saw that too and would understand." "I see. I'm sorry for making a big thing out of this." "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. If anyone should be sorry it should be me. I should have explained it earlier" Alyssa and Irrisa turned to look at the door when someone knocked and entered. Kagome knocked on Alyssa's door before she entered. " Have you two settled things?" "Yes we have" "So what's going on tomorrow then?" "We haven't got that far yet." "Well how about this. We have to go get groceries anyways to how about you two go and get groceries and after you bring them home, Irrisa you can then go shopping and relax?" "That sounds ok to me. How about you Alyssa?" "Ok" "Ok. Now that that's settled, Alyssa, Irrisa, it's time for bed. I'll wake you up tomorrow around ten o clock for breakfast." "Ok Kagome. Goodnight Alyssa." "Night." Irrisa gave Alyssa a hug and left her room and went to her room." "Goodnight Alyssa." "Goodnight Kagome". Alyssa got into bed as Kagome left her room and closed her door. On her way to her room she checked on Irrisa and when she found her in bed she smiled and closed her door again. She turned off the hall light and closed Her bedroom door. The minute her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I know that it's a little boring but we were told that we were moving too fast so we slowed it down a touch. We hope to update again soon as we have chapter 3 done but we still have to type it. I also have to update my 3 other stories and find a conversation thingy I lost so things are hectic. We'll try to update within the next few days. See Ya!


	3. Information filled fun

A/N: Hey people were back! YAY! I'm updating again. LOL. I think I may end up deleting Feelings are Harder to Express Than You Think and Hanyou Slavery but I don't know. I'm having trouble right now. I'll continue but I dunno if I'll continue it for much longer. I have an easier time updating Race Against Time and this one. Well who knows? Let me know what you think. Anyways back on task. Here is another chapter. Just to remind you all the ideas in this story are not mine they are my friends who is the original writer of this story. She made it a joint story with me because I end up helping her out with it so much. Well here we go.

Disclaimer: InuYasha does not belong to either my friend or me. Though I do own 16 InuYasha Manga's, All 4 InuYasha Movies, One Kagome Figurine and One InuYasha Plushie. I'm hoping to get more books, figurines and plushies soon though.

Chapter 3

Around 10:15 am in the morning Kagome kept her promise and woke up Irrisa and Alyssa. Kagome went and woke up Irrisa first because she was the heaviest sleeper and the hardest to wake up out of the three of them. Kagome opened the door to Irrisa's room and walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Light spread across her room illuminating it's surroundings. Irrisa's room was much different than her sisters. Here walls were a deep red but you could hardly see it because of all the shelves and things on the wall. Beside the door she had a tall stand up dresser that was also red. She also had another dresser like her sisters except that the mirror was square and it had accompanying shells carved into the wood, which held several glass figurines of woman in many different dresses. On the shelves on her wall there were glass globes and more glass figurines. Beside her Dresser with the mirror she had a glass cabinet with even more glass items. Beside the window she had a fair size desk and on which sat her laptop computer. Her desk was clean of any clutter and all her work was neatly placed in her backpack beside the desk. After drawing the curtains Kagome turned to the lump that lay sleeping in the bed. The quilts and blankets were all the same red as her walls and had really detailed designs all over them. Kagome sighed and thought of different ways that she could wake up her sister. Well, she wasn't really her sister. When Kagome was 10 her parents were killed in a car crash and Irrisa and Alyssa had witnessed it. Irrisa and Alyssa lived alone all their life. They didn't know who their parents were, all that they knew is that they had been fairly well off so they used the money for school and other things they needed. When Irrisa and Alyssa had heard that her parents had died they decided to help out. Over the years they became like sisters so they decided to be sisters. Kagome came out of her thoughts and shook her head. She then smirked when she thought of a way to wake up her lazy sister. She left the room and returned a couple of minutes later with a small pitcher of ice cold water. She smirked then dumped the water all over Irrisa. Alyssa woke up to a piercing scream. She looked at her clock to see that it was around10: 30. She sighed and wondered what Kagome did to wake up Irrisa this time. Last time she had duck taped her to her computer chair. Alyssa walked out of her room to see a soaking wet Irrisa go grumbling by in the direction of the bathroom. Alyssa snickered before giving thumbs up to Kagome who had just emerged from Irrisa's room. Alyssa went back into her room and changed from her pajamas into a light purple turtleneck with a pair of old faded jeans. She put her hair up into her two pigtails and went downstairs for breakfast. Irrisa entered the kitchen 15 minutes later in a low-cut baby blue tank top with a red rose over the right breast. She also had on a pair of faded blue jeans. Here hair was done up in her single ponytail. When they were done eating they got ready to go to get groceries but as they were about to leave they heard thunder and when they looked outside they realized it was raining. They grumbled all the way back into the kitchen to find out what they were going to do next. They decided that they would make some cookies to pass the time until it stopped raining. Kagome made chocolate chip cookies, Alyssa made sugar cookies, and Irrisa made shortbread cookies. After the cookies were baked they waited for them to cool then they each grabbed one of each other's and munched on them happily. Around noon the rain stopped and they decided to go grocery shopping. "Kagome!" "What Irrisa?" "Since there isn't anything to do here why don't you come get groceries with us for something to do?" "I don't see why not. Is that ok with you Alyssa?" "Sure." After leaving the house and locking the door they started walking to the grocery store located 4 blocks away. "Hey, Kagome." "Yah." " I was wondering, um, why did you decide to stay with us?" "What do you mean, Alyssa?" "Well two years ago you found out that you had an aunt in Kyoto didn't you? Why did you stay with us instead of going to live with her?" "Well to tell you the truth, you guys have become like sisters to me and I wanted to stay by you and people I knew. I would have missed you guys too much if I had went to live with my aunt." "AWWWWWWW" Irrisa and Alyssa squished Kagome in a hug and all three began to laugh. As they were laughing Irrisa noticed the same half-demon as the one she had seen at the hospital up ahead on the sidewalk. She took the time to go over his features while her sisters were busy laughing and talking. The half-demon had brilliant silver hair that fell to his knees; on the top of his head he had two dog-ears poking out from under his hair. He wore a red kimono made out of a course material. She couldn't see his face as his back was turned to them. She was brought out of her thoughts when they arrived at the grocery store. As she entered the store she looked back and she saw him looking at her. Before the door closed she saw his eyes. _Amber eyes _"Irrisa!" She shook her head and started laughing. "Sorry about that, spaced off. Now what did you say?" "Yeesh Irrisa. I was just telling you and Alyssa that I will go and get the non-perishable items while you two went to get the fruit and vegetables that we need. Here's the list. I'll meet you at the second till when you're done." "Ok." Kagome went off towards the isles at the far end of the store while Irrisa and Alyssa went off to get the produce. "Hey Irrisa" "yah" "What do you think we should get Kagome for her birthday, it's in two weeks." "Oh Ya! I forgot. Later you can come with me and we can pick out a gift for her." "Are you sure? I thought you wanted some alone time?" "I still do but we usually get her a present together and this is the only time that we can go." "I get you. Ok after dropping off the groceries I'll go grab our bus passes then we'll head to the mall." It took then half and hour to gather the produce and they met Kagome just as she was going to the till. They paid for their groceries then made their way home. After dropping off the groceries and taking the time to help put them away Irrisa and Alyssa set off for the mall. "Hey Irrisa come here." Irrisa went over to see what Alyssa found. The first place they had gone to was the GAP store in the mall. They had found some things that Kagome would like but none of them were right for a birthday gift. They were still looking but hadn't found anything in the last 15 minutes and were debating on leaving and trying another store. "Oh WOW! That's perfect Alyssa! She'll love it!" Alyssa held out a green dress with vines and leaves stitched onto it. It went down to about the ankles and had sparkles. Irrisa and Alyssa went up and paid for the dress and made their way home. "Hey Irrisa, how about we get her some things each as well. I mean, one thing isn't enough." "Your right. We'll get some small things for her on our own time." On the way home Irrisa caught a glance of the half-demon again but when she turned to look he had disappeared. She shrugged and turned around and continued walking. When they got home Alyssa showed Kagome everything they had gotten while Irrisa went and hid Kagome's present in her closet under her clothes. Irrisa looked at the clock as she came down the stairs and was shocked to find that they had spent most of the day at the mall. It was 9: 00 at night. After eating a short dinner they went to bed early. Shopping had taken a lot out of them. All the lights were turned out so none of them saw the half-demon that was right outside their window.

How was that? I know that it is boring right now. These are just filler chapters. Were working on it. We had been told by a reviewer that we were moving to fast so were slowing things down. Hope you like and I hope to update again soon! Ja Ne!


	4. What He's been Doing

AN: Hey you people out there who read this story! We're back! Lol. So far things haven't gotten very interesting I know. Things are about to change though. Hopefully. Anyways. Thank you to the people who are reading this story. For those who are feel free to review. We don't care if it's flames or not just review and tell us what you think. Here we ago another chapter.

Chapter 4

Last Time

All the lights were turned out so none of them saw the half-demon that was right outside their window.

This Time

InuYasha's POV

There they are again. Those girls from before. I first saw them around the building that smelt of medicine, what's it called again? Oh ya. A hos-pitt-all. I remember feeling a pair of eyes watching me as I walked by and into the park. Only after safely entering the park did I look back. Imagine my surprise when I noticed that the person who had seen me had the same colour eyes as me. At least I think she does. I've been told my eyes are a brilliant amber colour. I have to go by what they say, considering I can't see my own eyes. Well, I could, if I just took the time to look into one of the glass things that show your reflection. Anyways. I was quite shocked to find that she had the same amber eyes. Those eyes aren't normal. I've never seen a human with those colour eyes. Could she be a demon? No. She has human ears. But she doesn't have a human's aura. Her aura is different. Could she be a half-demon like me? I couldn't be sure since her looks don't suggest a partial transformation, but she doesn't seem human either.

Oh ya. For your information I am a half-demon. I don't live here in this time. (Ya right. How could I stand to live here anyways) I live 500 years in the past also known as the Feudal Era. I can travel to this time through the bone-eaters well located at an abandoned shrine. I found I could travel to this time about 2 years ago. While fighting a demon I ended up falling in the well. To my surprise (and my noses horror) I found my self here, 500 years into the future. I nearly fell unconscious the first time I came here. The smells were overwhelming. (hence "and to my noses horror")It took me a while to get used to things. The first thing I did was find something to cover my ears. Oh ya. Did I mention I have dog ears? It's one of the unusual traits I was born with. Along with silver hair and amber eyes. These traits are what makes me a half-demon. It's also what makes me stand out in a crowd. Anyways. The first thing I did after finding something to cover my ears. Was look around of course. Imagine my distaste when everyone stared at me and was commenting on my unusual features. That's one thing I hat about being a half-demon. Everyone stares at you. Not to mention humans are afraid of you while demons try to kill you every chance they get. So you can imagine that I got the hell out of the main streets. After walking around a bit I smelt a lot of medicine as well as the smell of death. You have to know that I have to check it out. Considering every time I've smelt death it usually ends in me fighting a demon. Like I cared. I made it to the source of the smell not long after. All I saw was a building. Not like the ones back home, but one made out of a funny material. I still have no clue what it's called and anyways, why would I care? After walking around it a while I started to get bored. After listening to some humans talk I found out this place was a hos-pitt-all. A place where sick and injured people could go to get help. I, off course, lost interest after that. After walking away is when I felt those eyes staring into my back.

So anyways I'm back to where I started, those eyes. I didn't have much of a chance to get a look at her because she then walked away from the window and out of my sight. I decided to go back to where I first arrived here. I decided to stay here a while and see if there was anyone who could help me on my quest. Oh ya. I forgot to tell ya. I'm on a quest. You see, there is this jewel called the Shikon No Tama or Jewel of Four Souls that I'm looking for. I hat the fact that I'm a half-demon and I'm searching for the jewel so that I can wish to become a full demon. The Jewel of Four Souls can grant a person one wish. I want to become a full demon so that I can live my life without being hunted or hated. But I cant' do that right now. The stupid priestess who protects the jewel broke it and now I'm on a quest to retrieve the shards. The only thing is that I know that I can't do it on my own. I've been searching for people to help me but not just anyone. I want people who don't care what I am. Oh, and of course people who won't kill me. So far I haven't met anyone with those qualities. Maybe there is someone(s) that can help me here. Great, now all I can think about is the girl with the amber eyes. Hey, maybe she can help me. What am I thinking, of course she won't help me, for one, she doesn't even know who I am. Two, I'm a half-demon, who in there right minds would help me. Three, why would she leave a happy life here to go and try to be killed everyday. sigh there goes that idea. Well we'll see how tomorrow goes.

The Next Day

Another stare-filled day ahead of me. Might as well get it over with. I noticed more people staring at me today than yesterday. I found out later why. In my "hurry" to find someone to help me, I had forgotten to grab the thing that had covered my ears the day before. Well I'm smart. Not. Now I had to live with the comments and pointing until I could return to the shrine again. Damn.

Well that went well. No a single person. Well, I kind of figured that though. Damn. Well, I better return home. Hopefully that well will let me go home. If it doesn't I don't think I could learn to live here. I'd probably die before then. Damn. Another person is staring at me again. Wait. Why does it feel familiar. I decided I would find out why. That had to be one of my best ideas that day. I found out why the person staring at me felt familiar. After rounding the corner I looked back. Imagine my complete surprise when I recognized the person as amber eyes. Then again maybe this wasn't one of my best ideas considering she turned around as she entered the building and caught my eye. Great. Now she knows I'm looking at her. At least I got a better look at her this time though. Besides the amber eyes she has knee length brilliant red hair done up in a single ponytail. She had on a low-cut baby blue tank top that I found brought out the colour of her eyes. I also noticed a rose was etched onto her shirt right over her right…. Never mind. She also had on a pair of faded jeans that accented her curves perfectly. She was also with two other people but before I could get a good look at them they had already entered the store. I waited for them so that I could follow them.

Damn. Do these people ever stop? After leaving that store with food they went home. I found out where they lived. It was a nice little house just outside the little town. Almost like those used where I came from. Though it was a lot bigger. I decided to wait for them here as they left the house again. The finally returned back. They went to bed already too dammit. Now I have to wait until tomorrow to talk to them. Damn. WAIT! I'm not actually going to talk to them. Am I? Great. What am I getting myself into. Well tomorrows another day. I better wait here. Damn. Life sure is complicated.

WEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL. There it is. Chapter 4. Now we know who the "mystery half-demon" is. Pffft. Like we didn't know who it was already. It WAS kind of obvious. Lol. Now. I better go and try to work on another chapter of Race Against Time. If I can I hope to have it up within the next few days. Also I would like to try and get another chapter done of this story for this weekend. So I better go. Ja Ne!


End file.
